


Virtual Reality

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Game Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Memory Loss, POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Undertale True Reset, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Nightmares are lurkingDreams are sleepingAnyone or everyone,The shadow of the pastAttains one future:True Pacifist -YouFrisk.





	Virtual Reality

**Author's Note:**

> We never really know who our character was...
> 
> But it's funny!
> 
> We are the ones who decided on their actions...
> 
> We are the ones who decided on their fate...
> 
> We are the ones who ruined the entire timeline.
> 
> It's really funny.
> 
> :)

******-** **NEW GAME** **-**

 

Past or present

They don’t know where they’re from.

Friends or enemies

They remember no one.

Dreams or nightmares

They have no recollection, only fragments.

They just know…

 

They are a Human falling down a hole in Mt. Ebott.

 

[CONTINUE]

* * *

 

**[ CONTINUE]**

 

They were fooled by a golden flower.

They met a nice goat lady.

They were moved by the _Ruin’s residents_.

They gave **MERCY** to their new goat mom.

Crying as they left

 

SAVE LOAD

 

They were comforted by a small skeleton.

They listened to the taller skeleton.

They were chased by dogs.

They talked with _Snowdin locals_.

Smiling as they left.

 

[SAVE] LOAD

 

They were confronted by an armless child.

They ran away from a relentless hero.

They were surrounded by _Waterfall residents_.

They escaped **FIGHT** s.

Running as they left.

 

 **[SAVE]** LOAD

 

They were greeted by the Royal Scientist.

They helped the guards and _Hotland residents_.

They were surprised to meet the bake sale’s mastermind.

They **ACT** ed with the celebrity robot.

Thinking as they left.

 

 

 **[ CONTINUE]**  RESET

* * *

 

SAVE  LOAD

 

They were offered to eat inside the resort.

They talked with the _CORE employees/residents_ who asked for **ITEM** s.

They were sought by mercenaries.

They danced with the mechanical star.

Wishing as they left.

 

SAVE [LOAD]

 

They were given a choice in the Judgement hall.

They fought with the sullen King.

They were determined to **SAVE** him.

They lost his SOUL to the golden flower.

 **LOAD** ing as they left.

 

SAVE   **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

 **[ CONTINUE]** RESET

 

They dated with the bombastic skeleton.

They were called by the taller skeleton.

They hanged out with the captain of the Royal Guard.

They were in between said-captain and royal scientist’s love affair.

 

SAVE LOAD

 

They were entering the True Laboratory.

They calmed the _collective residents_ in there.

They were reading the logs of the scientist(s).

They found the truth.

Bracing as they left.

 

[SAVE] LOAD

 

They were facing the King again.

They smiled as everyone came to stop them on the battle field.

They were attacked by the golden flower.

They wanted to bring the fallen prince back.

Hoping as they stayed.

 

They gained the _TRUE ENDING_.

They knew the barrier is broken.

They walked back to talk with everyone before they all went out.

They watched the sunset by the cliff.

 **SAVE** ing as they left.

 

 **[SAVE]** LOAD

* * *

 

 **-** **NEW GAME** **-**

 

They enrolled in their goat mom’s school.

 

They rode in the skeleton’s car to go to the beach with the love couples.

 

They congratulated their friends in achieving their dreams.

 

They went to bed...

 

**Falling** as they dreamt.

  
...

 

..

 

.

 

 **-** **END** **-**

 

They knew this wasn’t the END.

They believe in happy endings but,

They want to be in it.

Frisk is **DETERMINED**.

 

  
NEW GAME [ **TRUE RESET]**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Frisk has learned the way of monsters.
> 
> FALL = DEAD
> 
> It's called a GAME END, the same result as GAME OVER.
> 
> You're welcome. >:D


End file.
